Groovy Kind of Love
by yehudi13
Summary: What can Sirius say, James just loves to dance.


Title: Groovy Kind of Love  
Rating: PG- 13  
Warning/ Pairing: SLASH/ jamessirius  
Summary: What can Sirius say, James just loves to dance.  
Disclaimer: J.k owns the characters and settings although the muse belongs to Eumenides and the lyrics belong to Wayne Fontana & the Mindbenders - Groovy kind of love  
Author's Note: …is it just me or is it kinda ironic that the first thing that I write after HBP has nothing to do with even the remote time period? hm… yeah just me …oh and ok … someone should shoot me… I just can't help it… I just find guys dancing with each other so cute so stuff sometimes spews forth with guys doing exactly that… and really I got the idea off of something someone else wrote really by Eumenides' Into the West Songfic …sigh I love their writing, some of the best james/sirius I've ever read… ok the best I've ever read, they're one of my OTPs, has always been and always will be :D and hmm would this be considered a song fic?… because really I have no idea… but if it is, then brionyjae, guess what! I finally wrote a song fic! … but if I didn't then … eh, I didn't

Groovy Kind of Love

"… _as he'd danced at the Hogwarts ball 7th year, daring to dance with Sirius in front of the whole school." Eumenides' Into the West_

Dancing was a tradition, and being who he was, he steered clear of any and all traditions his family tried to force upon him.

As a child he could remember the lessons his mother tried to impress on him to become the perfect heir. He was four. As if dancing had been on his list to do as a four-year- old, but apparently someone important was getting married or somewhat and he had to learn how to dance so as to be able to dance with some other influential family's daughter. So suffice to say, that once Regulus had been born his mother gave up all hopes of turning him into a stereotypic pureblood and Sirius was perfectly fine with that.

However, now that he had some inclination to dance he wished that he had at least listened to his mother to learn the finer points of it, no matter how much he loathed her and the rest of his family. Nevertheless, December was quickly approaching, and with that, the Hogwarts 7th year Ball.

Damn were traditions ever fickle.

It was the day of and he didn't have a date. That was not to say that he couldn't get a date. He could get one with the snap of his fingers. Every girl wanted him and he knew that… but he couldn't dance… and he'd rather 'take a stand' and go solo than make a fool of himself in front of everyone. It'd all be just fine.

Did he ever mention that traditions were fickle?

He told James once that he couldn't dance. James laughed at him and swore over Dumbledore's own bloomers, using an empty butterbeer bottle to salute, that by Merlin, he'd get him to dance. Sirius laughed back at him. Fat chance.

Remus even had a date. A small and quiet Ravenclaw girl. Perfect for Remus, just like him. Sirius could bet that _he_ knew how to dance.

The only thing that kept him sane was that Peter hadn't managed to acquire a date. If that had happened… well really he didn't know what he'd do.

James of course was going with Lily. One day he came running into the dormitory yelling that he had did it. Remus and Peter had no clue what he'd been talking about it. Sirius on the other hand, knew exactly what he had done the moment he sprinted up the spiral staircase yelling it on the top of his lungs, like he'd just won a prize. Sirius remembered that day very clearly. The something that had snaked it's way around his throat along the same time James had become so interested in red- haired- Head Girl tightened.

After James had told them his about his new trophy, he had asked whom he was taking. Sirius had whispered nobody. That was also the night he had happened to mention that he couldn't dance. Also the night that James had vowed that one day he'd make him, kicking and screaming if need be. If only it would have been like that… but on second thought...

He was sitting at one of the round tables with Peter sipping half heartedly at a butterbeer bottle when James walked up to him with Lily at his hip and proclaimed loudly, " Okay, now."

" Now what." he whispered miserably, barely audible above the music. Miserable? Was he miserable? Yes he supposed he was, sitting here with Peter while James was off with Lily having a ball… for the lack of a better word. However, apparently it was 'now'… for something.

" You're going to dance," James declared.

Sirius snorted. He didn't even have anyone to dance with… that he could lead with anyway. He wouldn't ask Lily to dance either. There was no one. " Nope don't think so," he said, " no one to dance with you see," he emphasized his point by waving his hand about wildly.

" Oh, I'm sure I know someone who will be more than willing to dance with you," James said with a mischievous grin on his face. He whispered something into Lily's ear, pecked her on the cheek and rushed off into the cloud of people. Lily had blushed but then turned to frown in Sirius' direction.

Sirius was just beginning to wonder just the what the fuck he had done to piss her off when the music cut off and a very familiar voice floated across the Great Hall. " Oh Merlin, he wouldn't" Sirius breathed out.

" Hello, can everyone hear me?" the crowd's reply was full of wild cat calls and whistling and one shout of 'You're sexy, James!', " Brilliant, and thanks," he winked at the crowd, " I'd like to announce that one , Sirius Black, is due for a dance with dear old me." James' clear voice broadcasted. Sirius could hear the grin in it from all the way in the corner.

It was a dare plain and simple. Traditions were something that Sirius always itched to bend and break, but a dare. James knew that he could never pass up a dare. The sly bastard.

Sirius stood up setting his bottle on the table with a clunk and replied quite loudly for the rest of the 7th years to hear, " Why of course good sir, I think I do fancy a dance with you." Sirius patted down his dress robes and began his course towards James.

The other boy met him half way between the dance floor and stuck out his hand. " Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Sirius mumbled.

" Na, I'd never get you to dance with a girl with you not knowing, so this, only way; take my hand you wanker." James smirked. Sirius sighed dramatically and took James' hand feeling it lace with his.

James flicked his wand and a spot light suddenly fell upon the two boys before he placed his remaining hand on Sirius' hip.

" You're milking this for all it's worth, aren't you."

James leaned close, his lips lightly brushing his cheek unbeknownst to everyone else and whispered, " Wouldn't dream of anything but. Just wait it gets better."

And to Sirius' horror, a muggle song started blaring loud. The rest of the students went back to dancing and James pulled him a little closer.

'When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue'

" This is one of the stupidest things you've ever done." Sirius murmured.

" You suppose so?"

'When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear'

" This song is ridiculous."

" Good, I'm glad. I got it for you for Christmas."

'Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love'

Sirius head perked up, " You're kidding aren't you?"

" I don't know, am I?"

'Anytime you want to you can turn me on to  
Anything you want to, anytime at all'

" Better be."

James laughed into Sirius' shoulder.

'When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver  
Can't control the quivering inside'

" So what did you get me?"

'Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love'

" Now if I would've told you that then it wouldn't be a present now would it."

'When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue'

" This song is truly ridiculous."

" You've said that already."

'When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter  
My whole world could shatter, I don't care'

Sirius senses were filled with James; his smell, his warmth, his touch.

'Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love'

James' lips brushed against his cheek again. And again. And then they brushed against his lips. Sirius turned his head. He couldn't.

" You're drunk." he hissed reluctantly.

" No I'm not, you are. Just shut up and kiss me."

'We got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love  
We got a groovy kind of love'


End file.
